


Ciaccona

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Ciaccona

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чакона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803947) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



Nuestra relación era como música. Cuando empezó era  _Para Elisa_ , algo sencillo de interpretar, algo sin complicaciones ni adornos, era sólo el trato. Tú cumplías con tu parte y yo con la mía.

Hubo momentos alegres, como  _Primavera_ , igual los hubo tristes, como  _Invierno_. Sin embargo, sin darnos cuenta, el contrato se hizo sumamente complicado, ya no era sólo cumplir nuestra parte, era mucho más. Ahora era  _Ciaccona_ , tan bella como complicada, con altos y bajos, momentos rápidos y lentos. Indescriptible.

Ahora, en el fin, es  _Requiem_. La última pelea, el último té y el último toque suenan a  _Requiem_.


End file.
